Traditional multi-purpose handheld tools are limited in design and utility for the various operations and unique challenges that rescue workers and emergency response personnel may encounter. In addition, current multi-purpose tools are of limited effectiveness to the challenges presented in an emergency environment. Rescue workers are constantly searching for simple, inexpensive, multiple application devices that require less space that are highly mobile for use in a variety of emergency situations.
Many handheld tools are designed absent a coordinated purpose aimed at addressing a variety of emergency applications. Specifically, handheld tools may either be too compact to be utilized for complex rugged applications or too bulky to be appropriate for rescue personnel. In contrast, many individual tools provide a robust durable device for complex emergency situations, but have limited utility for multiple applications. Thus, these tools require personnel to carry multiple different tools to be limiting the effectiveness and efficiency for rescue operations.
Multi-purpose handheld prior art tools do not meet the current needs of rescue workers. In addition, these tools are of limited utility to non-rescue workers, whether due to their cost, size, and/or specialized feature set.
Weinberger et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0354909, describes a multi-purpose handheld tool having a handle with a multi-function head at one end thereof. A saw blade is pivotally attached to the head for movement between a storage configuration and a use configuration. A lock mechanism maintains the saw blade in the storage configuration or the use configuration. When the lock mechanism is disengaged, the saw blade is moveable between the storage configuration and the use configuration. The contents of which are incorporated by reference.